BoyBorg alternate ending
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: this is my own little alt. ending to the wonderful story by "It's a Chicken I Tell Ya". Thanks for letting me write this btw
1. Chapter 1: Reunions?

**Me: Hey guys, this is my own little alt. ending to **_**It's a Chicken I Tell Ya's**_** story Boyborg. Do not worry I have permission from them to write this. Hope you guys like it. This ending includes my character btw. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 1: Reunions?_

_Phineas' aka Cyborg 1-0-4 72 POV_

Well it's been a few weeks since I got turned into a cyborg or specifically boyborg. I was just fixing up a machine when the door opened and I saw three faces that I never thought I would see again. "Marissa! Ferb! Candace!" I exclaimed as I ran over to give them a hug, but they seemed afraid…oh right, I'm still a cyborg. "Oh no, he DID turn you into a cyborg Phineas! Please don't hurt us!" Marissa said as she and the rest of them cringed. "Wait guys, I look like I don't remember you, but I do," I said, "He didn't make me brainwashed like the rest of them. In fact he did something a little worse." Marissa then looked closely at me. "Phineas?" she asked afraid but gently. I nodded and as my body made the robot noises, Ferb came over and he adjusted some stuff, then I could move without hearing that terrible noise. "Sorry, that noise is very annoying," Ferb said. Then everyone laughed and we all hugged. "Oh Phineas we're so happy to see you again," Marissa said. "We've been so worried about you," Candace said, "We never stopped looking. After Marissa and Ferb told me about what happened with the baseball launcher, I demanded a search to find you." I was almost in tears, which I didn't think I could still do because of my _transformation_.

_Marissa's POV_

I can't believe it. After weeks of searching, we finally found him. Our brother. Our Phineas. I couldn't stop crying. Then Phineas told me all the terrible things that he did to Phineas. _When we find that terrible man, I'm gonna __**kill**__ him._ I only hope Dr. D's plan will work. Still I have no idea why _this_ would make up for Phineas.

**Me: what could Dr. D's plan be? I'll give ya a hint: it involves something only he and other dimension doof know about. Sorry for short chapter, but most first chapters are smaller lol. Please review and take time to read **_**It's a Chicken I Tell Ya's **_** amazing story BoyBorg. **

**Carpe Diem!**

**P.S I will get to writing Anti-Phineas after this I promise**


	2. Chapter 2: The Moment is Ruined

**Me: hey guys here is the next chapter. The story was inspired by "It's a Chicken I tell ya" thanks for the permission to write this.**

_Chapter 2: The moment is ruined_

_Phineas' POV_

As we hugged, I told everyone about everything that has happened from the moment I woke up from the hit on the head from the baseball to this moment now. I saw Marissa clench her fists after hearing about him sawing my arm off and everything else that reminded her of how bad I was hurt. I didn't care about anything right now, accept that I was in the company of my sisters and brother. This moment… was perfect. And then that moment was ruined for I heard a voice "Well, well, well look what we have here, another boyborg and even two girlborgs," I heard my 'boss' say. Oh no, he isn't letting what happened to me happen to my family. "You just stay away from them, you hear me? Stay away from my family!" I shouted. Then the ball came out, and I felt dizzy again as I almost fainted I heard Marissa and Candace scream "Phineas!" Then I opened my eyes trying to fight the fuzziness…for my family. "No! I won't let this take over me again!" everybody was surprised at the fact that I was fighting it so well. Even I was…then I realized why…it was for my family.

_Marissa's POV_

Poor Phineas, whatever was going on with him, I knew it was hard fighting that dizziness. Then I said "Please stop this, he's just a ten year old boy!" Then Dr. D of the other dimension laughed at mine and Phineas' defies against him. "You do realize, it's almost too late to stop it now, I mean it's been weeks since I turned him into a boyborg." Then I clenched my fists again and I yelled "How could you! He is just a ten year old boy! He never hurt you! He may have said some snide comments and been one of the only children, no, one of the only _people_ to defy you, but sawing his arm off WHILE HE'S AWAKE? That's just cruel right there! And then doing that ball thingy to him? I have never EVER seen such cruelty in my life! I know you threatened to make us cyborgs too, but seriously do you have to be _that _heartless? And he told me about the other cyborgs he killed while training. That is just just just cruel!" I was in tears now, then Phineas, Candace, and Ferb comforted me as Ferb handed me a handkerchief. Then Phineas said "Look, I don't know how heartless you can actually be, but please don't hurt them or turn them into cyborgs too. Please sir!" I noticed he was in tears again. I gave him a big hug of comfort and then I remembered why we searched all this time for this place, to find Phineas and get him back.

_Other-Dimension Doof's POV_

Wow, this girl is _really _mad at me. I love it. Then she said "Look, I have no idea if or why this would work, but we have come to offer a trade for Phineas back." Yeah right like I would trade my greatest success for something as dumb as…. Then she took out her offer and I was frozen as I saw it…Choo Choo?

**Me: Well, what did I tell ya, only Doof and Doof 2 knew about why Doof 2 would want the train back. So that explains why Marissa was confused.** **Stay tuned for next chapter and please take time to read the story "BoyBorg" by "It's a Chicken I tell ya"**

**Carpe Diem**

**P.S I apologize, but the chapters are not gonna get much longer than this sorry**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bargain

**Me: Hey guys, here is the next chapter to my alt. ending to "It's a chicken I tell ya's" epic story BoyBorg.**

_Chapter 3: A Bargain_

_Doof 2's POV_

Is it really Choo Choo? I can't believe it. Then…what was her name? Mary? Melissa? Marissa? Oh yeah that's it. Marissa said "I have no idea what Dr. D is thinking when he says that this stupid train would possibly change your mind, but this is our offer. We just want our brother back, whether he is a cyborg or not." Wait did she just call Choo Choo _stupid_? If I wasn't so happy to see Choo Choo right now, I would so be mad at her, but she has Choo Choo so I am very happy. "Choo Choo, it's you!" I exclaimed as I ran toward him.

_Marissa's POV_

Okay, I have no idea why he is getting so emotional over a stupid toy train like that, but I'm not complaining. "Ah ah ah, first, you must promise to leave Phineas and all of us alone, and never bother us again. And let the Tri-State area be at free will again, AND surrender to the Resistance," I stated. "Done, done, and done," he said. We were all surprised at his reaction. Then he eyed Phineas, and then he said "Wait, there's one more thing I wanna do first."He walked up to Phineas then he took Phineas' arm. I didn't trust him, so I said "Well, you don't get the train until Phineas comes with us." Then he started walking away with him, and I said "You better not be trying to run off with him!" Then he looked at me with an almost concerned/caring look. "I'm not, there's just something I want to do before I give him back to you," he said. What was he property? "Well okay, but you don't get the train till we get the boy back in our arms," I said. Then he walked off with Phineas.

_Phineas' POV_

Okay, I am so confused right now. He was trading me for a train? A toy train? That's all it takes for him to give me, his leadership, and his freedom up? Then he took me into the lab again. He told me to get back up on the autopsy table again, and I was officially confused, terrified, and angry at the same time. "You better not be turning me evil so that my friends won't want me!" I shouted. He gave me that look that he gave Marissa earlier, he has had that same look on ever since he saw that stupid train in Marissa's hands. "I'm not," he said calmly. "Then what are you going to do with me now?" I asked with anger. Then he took out the giant needle and said "You'll see." Then I blacked out again.

BLACKOUT

**Me: CLIFFHANGER ! LOL! Well that's it for this chapter. I know this next chapter is gonna seem so unrealistic, but it's my story…well my version of the ending of "It's a Chicken I tell ya's" story. I also know you don't think that Doof 2 would be so compassionate right now from a stupid toy train, but think about it. In the movie he really felt kinda stupid for the whole 'evil robots' thing. So I made him have a bit of compassion and a change of heart in this story. Anyways please review and check out "BoyBorg" by "It's a Chicken I tell ya"**


	4. Chapter 4: What?

**Me: hey guys next chapter. I know it might not seem very realistic that this would happen, but it's a cartoon, so anyways here it is. The story that inspired me to write this is the property of "It's a Chicken I tell ya"**

_Chapter 4: What?_

_Marissa's POV_

We sat there in the room where they left us. I was holding the train, and Ferb and Candace just sat there. Then Dr. D of the other dimension came in. "Where's Phineas?" I asked. Then he shushed me and told us to follow him, and we would find out. He took us to a lab and it showed Phineas sleeping…and he…had stitches on him…and…he was…fully human again! He had stitches on his left arm, right leg, his nose which was now pointy again, and on the middle of his stomach. He stitched the clothes back too. And he even had his shoes on and I could see his hair again…and he wore an eye patch where his mechanical eye used to be. "There's no permanent damage. He should heal completely eventually," he calmly said. "Y-y-y you put him back together again as a human?" Candace asked astonished at the kindness and gentleness he was expressing toward us and Phineas. He nodded and said "There's more." We followed him as he gently closed the door. Then he turned the cameras on and I heard the "_Doofenshmirtz Evil New Update"_ jingle.

"Hey everyone, something has really come to my attention, and I have decided to… to not rule the Tri-State Area again. You will all return to your original lives before I ever came here. That is all I have to say and good-bye to all," he announced.

I can't believe it. He actually resigned as leader of the Tri-State Area. "Why did you do that?" I asked astonished. "Well, you told me that was part of the deal," he said. "But _fixing_ Phineas wasn't, why are you doing more than your end of the bargain? I thought you were evil," I asked confused. Then he said "Well, it's come to my attention that losing a toy train isn't really worth being evil, especially being as the other me has had a terrible childhood, and even that I'm basically having my backstory resolved, so that's that." I was shocked. At what he said. Then he told me to try to get a hold of the resistance. So I did, and they came over. "Hi other dimension Candace, um…there's something he wants to say to you and the rest of the resistance," I said as I pointed at the other Dr. D. "I surrender," he said. Then other Candace took him to prison, but first I said. "Wait! What about Phineas?" then he told me it was best not to wake him, and that we could stay until Phineas woke up. What just happened? Did I basically get all I wanted from giving him that stupid train? Wait! I never gave it to him yet! "Wait!" I called "You forgot this." I handed him the train and they all walked away? I'm confused here. Did that train really _truly_ change his heart?

**Me: The answer is yes! Yeah I know unusual, but I like it. It's still not over yet. Stay tuned and please check out the story I got the inspiration to write this for "BoyBorg" by "It's a Chicken I Tell ya". Please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: My new or old Life

**Me: hey guys here is the next chapter to my alt. version of how "It's a Chicken I tell ya's" story ends.**

_Chapter 5: My New or Old Life_

_Phineas' POV_

I have no idea what happened after I got jabbed in the neck again by that needle. Hmmm the lab looks like a room again. I can't see out of one of my eyes, I think I have an eye patch or something like that over the eye that used to me my mechanical eye. I sat up expecting to see other dimension Dr. D, but I didn't see him. In fact, i didn't feel like i was made of metal...i felt...human again. "Phineas," I heard a voice say. I turned around, and I saw my family. "Phineas, it's alright, you aren't dreaming and you aren't hurt. He turned you back into a human. He didn't want you to be awake to feel the pain, so he put you to sleep again." Marissa explained. "Let's get you home little brother," Candace said. They took my hand and helped me up. I tried walking, but the stitches were still painful, so Marissa carried me.

_Isabella's POV_

Well, there was an announcement that he was resigning. Did Dr. D's plan really work? Did that train change his heart? Well, one can only hope I suppose. We waited in Perry's lair for them to return. It's been a few hours. I hope they are alright.

_Phineas' POV_

Marissa carried me home and we entered Perry's lair. Isabella came running and she asked "Did it work?" Marissa set me down gently, and I felt like I could walk again. Isabella then gently hugged me, knowing I was probably in a bit of pain still. Then she asked me where I've been, and I said "Oh you know got turned into a cyborg, then got turned into not a cyborg, this and that." She smiled and hugged me again. Then everyone else joined us. Then there was another perfect moment… I was home. With the girl I love, my family, my friends…and then _that _moment was ruined too. "Yes, well I know this is a big moment for you all, but now Agent P will have to be relocated," a man said. How many more times is a perfect moment gonna be ruined like that?

**Me: Oh great now Major Monogram is here. We all know what is gonna happen… or do we? Lol **

**Please review and check out the epic story "BoyBorg" by "It's a Chicken I tell ya".**


	6. Chapter 6: It's NOT Fair!

**Me: here is the last chapter, hope you guys have enjoyed it and I especially hope "It's a Chicken I Tell Ya" has liked it too. I personally want to thank him/her for giving me permission to write this and post it. Thank you so much. And now without further ado.**

_Chapter 6: It's NOT Fair!_

_Phineas' POV_

Really dude? After all I have been through? I only asked him "What, but why?" Then he said "Because I'm afraid you know too much." Then I said "I didn't know that would happen." Then I turned to Perry and he showed me the pamphlet again then I remembered

"_So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent- I don't want your pamphlet!"_

"Oh, it was in the pamphlet wasn't it?" I asked sheepishly. Perry nodded and then Carl said "Wait sir, there may be another way. What if they forget this ever happened? I mean it might be hard to come up for a cover story for Phineas' injuries for the time, but if they forgot it, then Agent P's cover isn't blown." What! Forget this ever happened? That doesn't seem fair. In fact that seems stupid! "Sir, what if we joined the agency?" I suggested. "Sorry, Phineas, but you're too young (_okay that gets really annoying now, especially after that's happened the past few weeks),_ and… you're humans, not to mention your injuries _(Really dude? You gotta mention that?)_I'm sorry there are two options right now. Either Agent P leaves forever, or you forget this ever happened," Major Monogram (I think that's his name) said.

_Marissa's POV_

Ok that's it! "Ok this isn't fair! After all we have been through these past few weeks. You have _no_ idea what I and my brothers, especially Phineas, have been through! We were almost fed to a goozim, almost got killed other times than that, Phineas was turned into a CYBORG, in fact that man SAWED HIS ARM OFF WHILE HE WAS AWAKE, and now you're telling me that we have to forget because of your stupid secret? We saved the Tri-State Area, possibly the WORLD! Don't you think we deserve to remember that? Please sir. We wouldn't tell anyone about this. Please! Phineas has been through enough already. Please don't make him forget. AT LEAST don't make me Phineas, Ferb and Candace forget. And Isabella too." I screamed from the top of my lungs at the man. He stood there and though for a moment and the he said "Very well, after all that has happened, we will not make you forget, but you mustn't tell ANYONE about this. Alright? Oh, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz will have to forget." I saw Dr. D's eyes widen as he said "What that's not fair either!" I have got to admit…I wouldn't have Phineas back if it wasn't for him, so I spoke up "No, not him either, just let him remember as long as he promises not to go near us again, almost as if it did never happen." He agreed and we all nodded and saluted while saying "Yes Sir!" Then Isabella said "Um Phineas…I don't know if you will like this, but (she kisses him). If you don't like it then you can choose to forget that." Phineas gasped and said "Isabella! Why would I want to forget that? I like you too." Isabella was surprised and satisfied with herself. "Really?" She asked. Then Phineas nodded and kissed her back and we all said "Aaawww." Then they both blushed.

**One Week Later**

Well, Agent P is off 'fighting' Doof. Phineas' injuries from being a cyborg have healed now, and we are all back to building things like usual. Candace still busts us, well _tries _to. I guess, we could say that we are basically pretending that it never happened, but we know it did. Phineas and Isabella have been hanging out as boyfriend and girlfriend… when will they just call each other boyfriend and girlfriend? They're still just calling each other 'friends in love'. Anyways, things have pretty much turned back to normal since the whole second dimension fiasco. I wonder how things are going there. I guess that's another story though.

**Me: Well that's my ending for the story. Please take time to check out the amazing story that inspired me to write this "BoyBorg" by "It's a Chicken I Tell ya" read it and review it. and please review this too lol for now**

** iheartphinabellafan is out PEACE**


End file.
